Tsubasa: Those With Fruits Basket
by Myrna Maeve
Summary: The characters of Tsubasa: Those With Wings meet the characters of Fruits Basket! The Zodiac Curse has been reactivated, and the characters of Fruits Basket are stuck in the 22nd century! How will they get back to their own time? Better summary inside. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1 An Eventful Reunion, Part One

Summary: Happens after the end of both series. The Furuba gang are having a picnic when they are sucked into the time vortex from the time travelling charm of an idiotic genius. Said idiotic genius and the furuba gang are sent to the late 22nd century, the time travelling charm is malfunctioning, and the Zodiac curse has been reactivated!

The Tsubasa gang are back together to witness the marriage of Kotobuki and Raimon, when a group of people appear out of nowhere with a flash of light ! Could it be another Tsubasa?

Crossover Pairings: Kokusai x Kagura and Adelaide x Momiji.

Chapter 1: An Eventful Reunion, Part One

Fruits Basket POV

Tohru Honda was extremely excited. She and Kyo had finally returned to Japan! Today they were having a friends and family reunion in the park. Everyone would be there. Hanajima, Arisa, Yuki, Haru, Rin, Momiji, Hatori, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, Kagura, Shigure, Ayame, Akito, Kureno, Machi, Mine, Mayuri, EVERYONE. Tohru couldn't wait to see them all again.

Everyone was already waiting at the park with the picnic set up. There was a banner hanging from trees that said, "Welcome Home!" Among the food there was onigiri, ramen, watermelon, miso, leeks, and strawberries. Everything was perfect. However, Uotani was getting a bit impatient.

"Where are they?" she exclaimed, starting to pace back and forth. "They should be here by now!"

"Have patience, Arisa," said Hanajima. "I want to see Tohru again, too." This calmmed Uotani down a bit. Then Yuki asked an extremely important question.

"Uotani-san," he said, "Why do you have a lead pipe with you?" Yuki pointed to her hand, which was indeed holding a lead pipe.

"Oh, this?" Uotani said. "This is to beat Kyon-Kyon with if he's done anything bad to Tohru-kun."

Yuki sweatdropped. "I highly doubt that."

That was when Tohru and Kyo arrived at the park, and everyone yelled "Welcome Home!" There was musch hugging and talking and teasing, and when that was finished everyone started chowing down on the food.

However, unknown to the happy group of reunited friends and family, there was a genius in the park that day as well. An idiotic genius named Cassie. She was an idiotic genius because sometimes she had a total lack of common sense. Cassie was at the park to test the time travelling charm she had created.

What did the time travelling charm look like? A manga themed backpack, because the n it could serve another purpose besides allowing Cassie to travel throught time. What did Cassie look like? A high schooler with wavy brown hair and bright, intellingent eyes the color of chocolate. She always wore a shirt with a manga character on it.

Anyways, Cassie was at the park to test her time travelling charm. She figured she was enough away from the group having a picnic that, should anything go wrong, she would be the only one affected. And so she chanted the incantation to activate the spell. But instead of the vertical, person-sized time vortex she had expected, there was a giant, horizontal time vortex that opened up beneath her beneath her and the group having a picnic.

Cassie sweatdropped. "Crap," she thought, as she and the picninc group were sucked into the time vortex. "My mother is gonna kill me if I ever get back."


	2. Chapter 2 An Eventful Reunion, Part Two

Chapter 2: An Eventful Reunion, Part Two

Tsubasa: Those With Wings POV

Kotobuki had no idea how to describe the way she was feeling. It was like a mixture of anxiety and excitement, angst and joy, that created one huge, overpowering emotion. "So this iss what they call 'wedding day jitters'," she thought, continuing to put on her wedding gown in the changing room.

Meanwhile, in the main chapel…

"WHERE IS RAIMON?" yelled Adelaide, who was wedding planner and flower girl. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE THIRTY MINUTES AGO!"

"That demon of a man would never show up late to his own freaking wedding," said Shoka, who was the (reluctant) bridesmaid.

"EXACTLY!" yelled Adelaide, who was exasperated. "SO WHERE THE HELL COULD HE BE?"

Yan walks in,wearing the exact same thing he wore to his own wedding: jeans and the top half of a tuxedo. "Who's idea was it for me to be the best man?"

Kotobuki, who has finished chaning into her gown, walks in. "It was my idea," she says, looking slightly embarrassed to be wearing such an elaborate gown. "I wanted you to be best man because you helped me get Raimon bacxk from the Army, remember? Speaking of which, where is Raimon?"

"No idea." Says Shoka, "He could be anywhere."

"I'm right here," says Raimon, who enters, already wearing his tuxedo.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Adelaide yelled. "YOU'RE THIRTY MINUTES LATE! DID YOU PLAN ON BEING LATE TO YOUR OWN WEDDING?"

Raimon pulls a gift box out of his pocket. "I was getting Kotobuki a wedding gift," he said innocently, handing the gift box to Kotobuki.

Kotobuki opens it, and takes out a dazzlingly beatiful jeweled headband. "Raimon …" she says slowly.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get the money for this? You haven't been playing Mah-Jong and swindling people out of their money again, have you?" Kotobuki asks, looking at Raimon suspiciously.

"I've been saving up my money to get you something good," said Raimon. "Do you not like it?"

Kotobuki blushes. "O-of course I like it! It's beatiful!" she says, putting it on. "Thank you!"

Twenty Minutes Later…

"Do you, Kotobuki, take Raimon Shiragi as your husband, to have and to hold, until death do you part?" said the priest.

"I do," said Kotobuki.

" And do you, Raimon Shiragi, take Kotobuki as your wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?" the priest said.

"I do," said Raimon.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Says the priest.

Raimon sweeps Kotobuki into his arms, and just when they are about to kiss, there is a flash of light and a thud. When the light fades, there is a group of people on the floor behind the newly wed couple. Everyone in the group seems confused, except for a girl with wavy brown hair, holding a backpack. Her eyes widen when she realizes where they are. She sweatdrops. She then chants something, and when nothing happens, she double sweat drops. The girl turns toward the wedding group.

"Hello, my name's Cassie. I don't suppose any of you know how to fix a time travelling charm?" says Cassie. Everyone in the wedding group sweatdrops. Cassie sighs. "I thought not. Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Combine POV

Shouts of "It's the Tsubasa!" can be heard coming from outside the chapel. Everyone in the wedding group sweatdrops. A group of men stand up.

"Hey Yan, do you want us to go and barricade the doors?" they ask.

"That would probably be a really good idea," says Yan, and the men go to barricade the doors.

"Why would it probably be a really good idea to barricade the doors?" asks Cassie. "And what's the Tsubasa?"

Yan sweatdropped. "Well, it's probably a really good idea to barricade the doors because the townspeople think you're the Tsubasa," he said. "The Tsubasa is a mythical entity that appears with a bunch of lights, and can grant any wish. You appeared with a flash of light, and someone outside saw it. They assumed that you must be the Tsubasa."

Cassie said, "Okay, so they think I'm the Tsubasa, which I'm not, I'm Cassie. I was testing my time travelling charm in the park when something went wrong. Where am I, and what century is this?"

"You're in the country of Neelse, towards the end of the 22nd century. What's a time travelling charm?" asked Kotobuki.

"I believe a time travelling charm is similar to a time machine." Said Raimon. "And a time machine is a machine that allows people to travel through time."

"Exactly," said Cassie. "Except… a time travelling charm isn't a machine, it's a magic charm that does the same thing as a time machine."

"You said you were testing your time travelling charm in the park when something went wrong," said Adelaide. "So what happened?"

"Isn't obvious?" someone said in a cheerful voice. Everyone turned to see that the rest of the people on the floor had stood up. "We got dragged along with her!" said Ayame, who was standing next to Mine. "And now we shall embark on the adventure of a lifetime! Come, Yuki, let us go on a journey of brotherly love!" he exclaimed, grabbing Yuki by the shoulders. Yuki hits him.

"Stop acting like an idiot, nii-san," Yuki says, annoyed.

"He hit me!" Ayame says cheerfully, while everyone else sweatdrops except for Mine.

"Yes he did!" says Mine happily. "Let us hug to celebrate!" They hug, and there is a sudden puff of smoke. When it clears, Mine is holding a snake.

Shigure turns to Akito. "I thought the Zodiac Curse was broken, Akito?" he says.

It was," said Akito. "I have no idea why Ayame transformed."

Hanajima turns to Shishou. "Has this happened before, Shishou-san?" she asks.

Shishou looks at Akito. "Er… how should I explain this to Hanajima-chan?"

Machi says "I don't understand. Yuki, what's going on?" She hugs him, and there is another puff of smoke. Machi is left holding a cute looking rat. The rat sweatdrops. "Yuki?" says Machi hesitantly.

"Hey, Machi," says the rat. "This is a pretty awkward situation."

"I'll say," says Uotani, who is still holding her lead pipe. She turns to Kureno. "Hey Kureno, is this part of the reason why you couldn't leave Akito?" She asks, leaning on Kureno, and with a puff of smoke Kureno transforms into a bird. It's impossible to say who was more shocked.

"Well, this is surprising," says Hatori. He turns to Mayuri, who is standing next to him. "Mayuri, I'm going to try something. Whatever happens, please don't freak out." He hugs Mayuri and transforms. But instead of the seahorse he had expected, Hatori turns into a dragon. A small one.


	4. Chapter 4 IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N of sorts:**

**Me: Sorry my loyal fans, i'm afraid this isn't an update.**

**Cassie: Nope, it's a petition!**

**Kit-kit: A petition to save this site and keep it the way it is!**

**Me: Yep! If you want to save your smut, lemons, limes, and keep stories from being deleted, sign the following petition and copy it into one or more of your stories!**

**Cassie: The future of this site depends on you!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve


End file.
